Christine Daaé (Animated)
ddd Storyline The story begins with Christine sharing a carriage with her friend Raoul de Chagny. Christine tells Raoul that on that night she will play the role of Juliet much to Raoul's astonishment. She explains that despite being an understudy she has been receiving lessons for the last three months from a voice that she can only hear. True to her word Christine appears on stage making her debut performance as Juliet to much acclaim. After the performance Raoul visits Christine's dressing room with a bouquet of flowers but he is sent away. Undeterred Raoul listens at Christine's door and hears her speaking to a mysterious man however when he barges into the room he sees that Christine is quite alone. Raoul confronts her about concealing a lover and admits to loving Christine. Christine tells Raoul that her singing teacher is a spirit of music but is met with laughter. Angry at Raoul's protestations of love, accusations and mockery, Christine demands that he leave by throwing a bottle at him. After the altercation with her childhood friend, Christine weeps at her dressing table until she hears the spirit of music's voice beckoning her towards her mirror. Passing through her mirror she is dismayed to see that the spirit of music was a man after all, Erik, and bursts into tears. He covers her mouth and carries her unconscious through the underground passages ways, across the lake and to his home. When Christine wakes, Erik asks to play for her certain that his music will make her love him. She agrees but only as a means of distracting him while she tries to escape. She runs from the room into the underground passages only to find herself back in Erik's home much to his amusement. Christine demands that she be freed and asks why Erik has brought her to his home and what sort of a man is he. He insists that he loves her and only wants an opportunity for her to fall in love with him. When Erik tells her that she shall never see his face, she promptly rips off his mask and recoils with a scream. Erik lets out an anguished howl and sheds a tear before he angrily forces Christine to look upon his face. His anger gives with to great sorrow as he weeps before her. Christine promises that if he freed her she would return and that she if she shuddered to look upon him it would be because she trembled to think of his genius. As he seats himself before her and kisses the hem of her gown, Christine cannot hep but wince. As soon as Erik frees her, she sends word to Raoul. When he visits her at her dressing room she tells him that he must be quiet in fear that Erik can hear them, Christine admits that Raoul was right about the spirit of music being a man but Raoul takes the news as her taunting him with a love rival. Christine confesses that she does not love Erik that in fact she loves Raoul but must send him away for his safety. When pressed about her feelings towards Erik, Christine states that she feels horror when she thinks about him but she cannot hate him because he loves her so. She tells Raoul they must not meet unless she commands it and gives him instructions to meet him at the masquerade ball the following evening where she will explain everything. At the Masquerade Ball Christine and Raoul dress as masked Harlequins and go to the rooftop certain that Erik would not hear them there.As they make their way there they cross paths with "the Persian". Upon the Rooftop the couple embrace and make a pact to escape. Christine explains that Erik imprisoned her for two weeks before freeing her. Her freedom came with the condition that she never see Raoul again or Erik would kill him. They plan to leave immediately after Christine's performance the following evening.At the performance of Romeo and Juliet, the Chandelier falls on the audience and, during the ensuing confusion of the accident, Erik abducts Christine. Erik bounds Christine's hands behind her back as he implores her to love him. He has even made a handsome human like mask so that he can resemble a normal man. As Christine weeps Erik unties her hands and gives her the ultimatum; Marry him or he will blow up the Opera House. Erik leaves to let her think on her decision and returns to discover her talking with Raoul and Daroga. Erik presses a mechanism which heats the torture chamber to an unbearable temperature to demonstrate the seriousness of his threat. Erik pulls the curtain to conceal the viewing glass of the torture chamber before leaving Christine again. Christine pulls back the curtain to see that Raoul and Daroga are miraculously unharmed as Erik returns for his final answer. Christine agrees to marry Erik so long as Raoul is allowed to live.Erik floods the cellars and in doing so floods the torture chamber causing Christine to beg for Raoul's life. Erik releases them and Christine stands by her promise to Erik. Erik bids her to come forward is moved to pity that Christine would allow him to touch her face for Raoul's sake. He gives her a wedding band and tells her to think of it as a wedding present and to go with the man she loves. As he kneels before her, Christine kisses his forehead. He sheds a tear and knowing that he is ready to die now. He marvels that he has been kissed by a living woman and bids Christine a good by as he places himself at his organ and begins to play. He plays his organ with such anguish that the roof caves in. Daroga, Christine and Raoul escape while Erik dies under the rubble. From the river, Christine laments that all Erik wanted was for someone to love him as she is comforted by Raoul. Daroga agrees and says that Erik is now beyond man's hate and perhaps god would pity him. Portrayal Relationships Trivia Media Gallery Category:Christines Category:Female characters Category:Animated